


地狱通道

by Youkali



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Damian, M/M, Out of Character, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 双黑化，脏黄雷





	地狱通道

一.

Jonathan kent已经变了。

Damian在今天的最后一个小时里意识到了这一点。

jon还是那副模样，头发卷曲蓬乱，架着玳瑁框眼镜，镜架绑在耳朵上。他笑起来像是吸收了全世界的善意，没人能想到他会在客厅里藏小铲子。那把铲子就像【犯罪小说家】里那样符合“某些条件”，铲尖沾了泥土，上午翻新过后院新栽的苹果树，刚才结结实实砸到了damian的后脑上。他看不清东西了，血从额头一直流到眼皮上，damian擦了一把，视线更加模糊。他迟来地想会不会是因为十五还是十六年前发生的某些事，该死，他的脑子都快被敲失灵了。那些事情过了这么久，damian都快不记得对jon做过什么，当然不太好，但他一直都是个混蛋，难道jon不知道吗?

Jon把小铲子放回去了。他抓住damian后领的一角，拖着他绕了整整一张餐桌。damian用力抓住桌角，他们拖倒了两把椅子，餐桌上的锅碗零零碎碎地往下掉，damian在被一块玻璃片割破手腕时放手了。

“给我你的银行账户.....”他艰难地发声。

Jon没有说话。jon只是沉着脸，把他拖出门，拖到院子里，扔进了后备箱里，关上了门。

 

二.

“damian，好久不见。”有人从身后追上来，捧着一大袋巨大的干面包。

Damian回过头。司机替他拉开了车门，他没有进去。十分钟后有个饭局，外交部长的秘书是个娇纵的女人，她讨厌迟到。

“你是哪位?”

“真无情，我们还一起睡过呢!”他浮夸地张大嘴，“damian，你竟然不认得我了。”

Damian为这句话产生了警惕。这就像某个上门寻仇的家伙或者别有用心的骗子，而他真的没什么时间去想这个人是谁。damian坐进了车里。“下次再见。”他敷衍。

那个人在身后盯着他，damian在开出很远后看了眼后视镜，还在。

 

三.

第二次见面的时候damian做好准备了。他调查很多人，奇怪的人，这是必要的戒心。在damian七岁那年，他的父亲告诉他母亲是女间谍，母亲告诉他父亲在外面还有好几个私生子，他的哥哥能用三十种借口同时和十二个女人约会，真相总是一团迷雾 ，所以他也早早学会了当个小骗子。比如挑学校里看得最顺眼的男孩子堵到角落里亲吻，没什么理由，只是因为想要这么做。当然他被这个有女朋友的男孩打了一拳，damian还手了，他们第二天带着一堆淤青来上课。当时damian只是勉强记住他的名字，一到傍晚他又拉住男孩，一堆谎话从嘴里飘出来“我喜欢你”“我为了你拒绝了所有女孩的告白”“我们不是朋友，你知道这不是我的目的”“这是我送你的唱片，你不是喜欢摇滚吗”“和我一起回家吧”。

谁让damian wayne总能得到自己想要的呢?他能让这个男孩为他分手，主动吻他，甚至一块在肮脏的小宾馆里抚摸对方的阴茎。jon害怕这些，他出生在天主教家庭，说做这些事会害他下地狱，damian就说不要怕，我和你一块下地狱。jon又重新开心起来，噙着眼泪说我们说好了的，然后逼damian发誓。后者心不在焉地发了个誓，他可不信这套，damian的母亲就是从地狱里来的女人。再后来，这对小情侣常去对方家里玩，jon的父母都见过damian了，他们都是热情温柔又虔诚的天主教徒，惊讶于儿子能交到这样富有又优秀的朋友。damian彬彬有礼，谈吐优雅，摆着小贵族的架子，和从小在牲口田野里泡大的jon完全不一样。一到晚上他们关起门滚进被窝里，玩一些能让jon下地狱的游戏。善良的夫妻怎么会知道这个好朋友对他们的孩子做了什么，他们大概会在祷告词里增加一句感谢上帝给了jon一个亲密朋友吧。

Damian在一个月之后就要转学了，如果天主教夫妻知道了些什么，很可能会打死这个傻子吧。damian当然不介意让他们知道些什么，毕竟全班都知道了，两个十几岁的男孩子能隐瞒什么呢?

时至今日，Damian wayne摆着招牌广告似的假笑握住了这个男人的手:“jon，真抱歉，那天我太忙了，我现在想起你了。”

四.

Jon连续三天都在公司楼下出现当然不是偶然。问起来对方就说路过这儿接他的儿子。这么多年了他还是一点都不会掩饰，damian当然知道他没有儿子，jon只有只猫，三个月前因为一些财务上的困窘把它送了人，隔三差五会去看看。jon有过两个女朋友，很快分手了，他偶尔去同志酒吧，就在外面看看，目光茫然永远像在找人。jon长得不错，即使站在外面也有人搭讪，但他从来没有和任何一个人去开过房。他在网站上查过领养孩子的信息，一条要求都没达标，只好关掉了。

Jon在google上搜过不下三千次damian Al Ghul。当然，一无所获，但最近，他显然得到了新的思路。

他离不开damian Wayne，他还想要他。

当然，初恋总是刻骨铭心的。那个女人?和damian比起来算得上什么呢。

Jon又对他露出傻笑，两颗虎牙裸露在唇外。damian身后总跟着秘书或者保镖，jon也对着身后的人笑，他不自然地拨弄鬓发，含糊其辞地问好，不敢说任何更私人的话题。damian就这样顺着他客套，倚在车边，露出绅士有度的笑容。

“你看起来很开心，你的孩子一定很聪明吧。”

“也就那样，比不上那时候的你。”

Damian扬起嘴角:“你的妻子呢?每次都是你一个人，她不过来看孩子吗?”

“她身体不好，已经过世了。”

意料之中。damian及时说了句已经准备好了的“我很抱歉”，jon真可爱，又蠢，他扯什么儿子的谎呢，没有儿子岂不是更容易得到damian。damian愿意再养一个漂亮男人，即使他年纪有点大了，依旧可以训练成一条安静又忠诚的狗。

 

五

Damian开始有意识地在同一个时间等jon，jon也在等他，一开始小心翼翼假装偶遇，后来也不装了。damian有时故意载他到那个路途遥远的小学，目送他等儿子出来——当然从没等到过。jon总会找借口让他先回去，damian就会听话地上车回去，或者绕半圈又回来，在车里观察jon一个人在门口站几分钟，摸口袋里的硬币搭公车回家。有一回jon真的带了个男孩出来，在一个周六领出门给damian看。后来damian才知道那个男孩的寡母喜欢jon，经常交给他带孩子好找机会亲近。damian看着jon嗤笑出声，觉得他真是可爱有趣——就像觊觎洛丽塔而和黑兹结婚的亨伯特。然而这个亨伯特觊觎的不是洛丽塔，damian是他的阿娜贝尔，曾经一块逃出贫瘠浅薄的情感荒山，从此之后jon看到任何褐色机敏的漂亮男孩都成了damian的化身。

晚上Jon邀请他共进晚餐，damian选了他常去的最贵的餐厅。jon涨红着脸不敢拒绝，只好挑他误以为他能承受的食物点，不要酒精，不要甜品，他吃过了面包，他不饿，他可以只看damian吃。damian由着性子点了一大堆，然后端坐原地欣赏jon苦闷又迷人的表情。jon有一双宝石般的浅蓝色眼睛，嘴唇是鲜嫩的粉红，他局促不安地喝橘子汽水，果汁滴到光洁的下巴上。他把缅因龙虾推到damian眼前，咬了一小口维吉尼亚火腿，又放下了。damian包藏祸心，慢吞吞吃了整两个小时，足足欣赏够了才背着jon买了单，接下来还能收获一个受宠若惊又尴尬惭愧的表情，多值得，他喜欢看jon红了耳根的模样。

第二次jon吸取教训，邀请damian来家里坐坐。

Damian记得那一天，正是热夏当午，jon没戴眼镜，头发刚刚梳过。他只穿着一件紧绷绷的T恤，胸部又大又柔软，在阳光下不安地颤动。damian觉得这个提议还不错。

或许他们可以重新做个炮友。

 

六

Damian不知道自己被关了多久。他被没收了一切随身物件，连鞋子都被扒掉了。闷热与缺氧令他几近窒息而死，更难过的是失血和肮脏，他浑身黏糊糊的，汗水与血浆流在一块不能结块，血腥和酸臭同时压榨着他的呼吸。

Jon可能只是想折磨他一顿再要钱。

Damian知道过不了一天就会有人找到他，他不是jonathan kent这样孤身一人的流浪汉，住在破烂的父辈遗留的陈年老房车里，死了也不会被发现。他很重要，他有约会对象，他有几年不来看他一次的哥哥们，他有保镖和司机，秘书，管家，虽然damian平日面目可憎，依然会有很多人找他，会有的，或者他必须在这里杀掉jon。

这个想法让他冷静了下来。

Damian向来都是个容易下决心的人。他可以像从前做过的那样对jon示好，瓦解他的警惕，这很容易，jon喜欢他，不会把他怎么样。

但首先......jon打开了车盖。

天已经彻底黑了。

“辛苦了，亲爱的。”jon又开始挂上他那灿烂得像吸收了所有善意的可怖笑容。

 

七、

Damian被拖上了房车，中途jon像扔一麻袋土豆那样把他扔在花坛上，用麻绳将双手反绑在背后，又用喷头从头到脚粗鲁地淋了一遍，湿哒哒丢到了后座上。

Damian意识到这栋带花园的小房子根本不是jon的，那个寡母的?还是谁的?主人去哪了?还活着吗?他来赴约之前没想太多，毕竟自负天才的damian不认为jon能搞出什么花招，大约只是想给他一个惊喜。damian不想这么不解风情，他跟哥哥学得很多。

Damian淌着水，湿漉漉地开始发烧，jon还开了冷气。

“你想要多少钱?”damian咬着牙问，“以前的事我真的很抱歉，我那会还小，来不及告诉你我要走了。但你不是过得不错吗?你有儿子，他很可爱。”

“我什么都会原谅你，damian。”jon放大的笑容在这种情境下突然出现在眼前简直是个他妈的恐怖片镜头,“只是我的儿子需要个妈妈，我就想到了你。”

Jon抱着一只黑猫，温柔地摆放在damian胸口。它的毛发在色彩不明的粘稠液体中结块了，眼珠被挖掉一只，留着一个黑洞洞的血口，另一边眼球正往一个不正常的方向旋转着，里头爬出一条白色的蠕虫。这是个活生生的爱伦坡小说里爬出来的畜生，被埋在复仇的墙壁之中，damian把它抖掉了。

“你病了，damian。”jon没理地上的猫，只是保持着令人毛骨悚然的温柔笑容。

“你也病得不清，jon。听着，我能给你更好的东西。”

“最好的东西不是你吗?”

“如果你遵纪守法活下去，还会遇见更好的。”damian违心地说。

不会了。你活不下去，你这个变态。我是你这辈子能遇见的最好的人。

Damian在jon接近时猛踢了他的膝盖，又把自己蜷成一团好让背后的手回到胸前。damian绕过jon从身后用被绑住的双手一把勒住了他的脖子，背靠着墙，用力。jon挣扎着，直到一身滴答的水导致damian在车厢里打了个滑，他们两个一块滚到地板上。一到比拼力量的时候jon总是占上风，他拧转身体，又往damian原先脑袋上的伤口打了一拳，那里又开始流血了。剩下的时间他都气喘吁吁地压在damian身上扒他仅剩的黑色衬衫，腰带，西裤。

“你发烧了。”jon没头没尾地说，“我帮你晾干。”

 

八.

Damian赤身裸体地躺在座位上吹冷气。他晕乎乎的，仅剩的清醒意识想要杀掉所有人。jon重新绑住了他，把绳索从脖子一直缠到手臂上，差不多是个没有技术含量的和式捆绑。

“我猜你也不要钱。”

到这种时候damian反而想要逗逗他了。

Jon开了很久的车，这地方连个路灯都没有，damian怀疑自己要被弃尸荒野。他到底为什么看上jon，只要一个稍微比jon聪明一点的人都会知道拿钱放人是更好的选择，但无论拿不拿钱，damian事后一定会弄死他，逃不逃得掉自然各凭本事。

他们一直在路上，像一对邦妮克莱德还是末路狂花，或者一路开到墨西哥，就像杀出个黎明里那样。死猫的另一个空眼眶里也钻出了蛆虫，damian注视着这对死去的眼睛，直到看出了零星散漫的困意。

“你真的很爱我。”

打完几分钟的瞌睡damian又被冻醒了。他懒洋洋地低声说道，声音沙哑而疲惫。

“我理解，这世界上没有几个像我这样的人，但你也得看看别人，接受现实。”damian接着说,“我可以养你，你也很不错。但你不能这样了。”

“我是要下地狱的。”jon开口，“你还记得你说过什么吗?”

Damian对这种执着愚昧的物种感到深深的无奈:“放首歌，highway to hell之类的，你不想听ACDC吗?”

房车震动着，在墨绿和幽蓝的夜色中穿行。jon鼓捣了一会，放起了这首歌，老唱片的声音有些杂质和停顿，主唱的嗓音远远的，蒙着层由时光与虚空组成的塑胶包装。车停了下来，他听到jon走过来的脚步声。

九.

Damian在前几分钟确实是认真抵抗了，如果不是jon把他的头砸到窗框凸起的位置，他还能让jon更难办一点。但是这个昔日的卷发天使已然变得耐心缺乏，情绪暴躁，他抓着damian的手腕直到那条深深的割伤又开始出血。

椅子上的男人全身赤裸，所以一切都很方便，jon掰开那两条打颤的浅褐色的腿，上面还留有人工锻炼的肌肉痕迹。然后他把damian随心所欲地摆出一个方便的姿势，就用力插了进来。

那会音响里的邦.斯科特正唱到那句“我在一路堕落”，jon跟着鼓点摇晃起屁股，也随着一起哼哼，把车厢顶得乱震。

Damian足足晕过去了一分钟，才意识到过度疼痛会让他连叫都叫不出来。他从没被人这么对待过，也很难习惯，但意志力是个好东西，他能忍痛，也能忍着这个疯子做完。jon像条疯狗，甚至不如一条疯狗温柔，他大约也把damian当一个犬类玩具而已，足足折腾了有半个小时才放过他。

Damian被浇了一屁股和大腿的精液，又开始感到恶心了。歌单已经放到了“born to be wild”，jon看了他一眼，也不替他收拾什么，就让damian像色情音响制品里刚被轮奸过的女主角那样摆放在原地，或者给个特写。jon拉上裤链又往前走回座位上。damian艰难地并拢膝盖，一分钟之后，车重新启动了。

 

十

Damian觉得自己再这样烧上两天，可能会变成弱智。jon在一天夜里给了他两颗药丸和一杯水，他们一路朝西开，中途开累了jon就停下来干他，既不嫌脏也不嫌damian性冷淡，找准位置插进已经填满了精液的肠道之后就由着性子一通乱顶。damian咬牙忍痛，不禁怀疑jon的性经历，这几天做爱的次数大概能顶jon目前为止这短暂又可悲的一生了。

几次之后，damian已经感受不到知觉，大腿上全身干涸的血迹，像女人经期后排卵的架势，一插进去总能再多流出来一点。到后来，他无聊到开始隔着车厢喊“过来操我，baby jon，我们都快死了，这样你就够了吗?”jon从来不听他的，jon喜欢看他睡着了再把他硬生生弄醒。

一到需要检查的路口，jon就把他打晕塞进一捆席子里竖在床边，有时藏到衣柜里去。他们就这样开得越来越远，没人来找过damian，没有任何通讯，新闻，至少damian不知道，只有jon，一个阴阳怪气的jon，像十六年前那样戴着玳瑁框眼镜，穿土里土气的蓝衬衫，长着一张电锯惊魂系列里只能活到第一关的愚蠢的脸。他们一路向西，越过高山和平地，在伤害中互相咒骂，似乎能这样一直开到地狱里去。

在另一场充满疼痛和伤病的性爱里，damian试图最后讲一次道理。

“jon，jon。”他虚弱地说，“我本来就会下地狱，但你还有机会。”

放我走，做个好人，活在现实世界的地狱里。

“没关系。”jon又笑了，“我陪你一起下地狱，我们说好的。”

 

十一

 

吃吗?干面包?

Jon递给他面包片。他床底下的塑料储物箱里有无穷无尽的干面包，都是八点之后在超市打折柜台买的。

不吃，谢谢。

Jon已经不再用拙劣的和式绳艺绑着他了，damian勉强有了衣服穿，虽说看起来像是条女式睡裙，也没什么好挑剔。他被一条链子拴着脚踝锁在后座上，jon甚至好心给了他一本书——【墨西哥旅游图册】。damian想他认识好几个墨西哥警察，只要到那边你还是会死，但他宽宏大量，可以让jon一无所知地开心度过生命中最后几天。

他们开到了某座山上，四面陡坡悬崖，阳光很好。damian探头看窗外，对着反光镜擦了擦眉骨上的血渍，又理顺了乱翘的头发，然后练习他训练有素的假笑。

“jon，你把我搞得像疯人院里出来的。”damian抱怨。

“你看起来还是很漂亮，damian。”Jon像每一个善解人意的男友那样回答。于是damian假心假意地搂住jon的脖子，四处观测哪里有方便使用的凶器。这时机会降临了，他看到了前方的警车。不是单纯的岗哨，damian直觉他们是来找他的。jon 又堵住了他的嘴，想把damian塞进柜子里。

“我们是朋友不是吗?我们是一对情侣，私奔出来的，只是在玩一点游戏。”damian扯住jon的衬衫袖口，jon看起来有点动摇了。没有太多时间做准备，jon下了车，他走到前方和那几个警察说着什么，半分钟之后damian就发现事情不对劲了。先是一声枪响，jon朝车里跑过来，接着对面也开枪了。

“你是不是之前杀过什么人?那个小男孩和他妈妈呢?房子是谁的?”damian见他跳上车发动，赶紧低下头以免被流弹击中。

Jon驾驶着摇摇欲坠的破烂房车猛的冲了出去，他疯马般顶着子弹直冲前方，碰撞着挤过两辆警车，气势汹汹，一路继续向前。

“跟他们说我是人质，他们就不会乱开枪了!你这样是逃不了的。”damian气得想揍他，并且动手了。他锤了jon的胸口，摸到一片温热。

“damian，记住你的誓言。”Jon回过头，他的胸腔破了一个洞口，深红色沿着土里土气的蓝色衬衫飞快蔓延着，很快遍布了整个胸口。jon朝他笑，又是那种吸收了全世界阳光和善意的神情，jon总是毫无变化，整整十六年都停滞不前，活在damian为他创造的梦境里。jon鼓捣了一下播放器，突然又调出一首ACDC响了起来。

死去的邦.斯科特唱道:你好撒旦，付清欠款。

“johnathan kent，我从来没见过比你还蠢的人。”

Damian骂完之后不肯说话，但jon也不介意了。他凝视着damian，回身给了他一个吻。

Jon把油门踩到最大，挂着最高档，一路冲了出去。damian沉默无语，凝视着前方的晚霞，他知道jon等不及听到唱最后一句就会死在方向盘上。他知道他们还会就这样一直前进。damian wayne和一个安静趴在方向盘上的jonathan kent，他们一起越过悬崖和天空，一直前进，像约定的那样开进地狱里去。

 

End


End file.
